


Want a Piece?

by signofthesky



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellie wakes Nick up for the most random reason, F/M, Late Night Baking, NCIS - Freeform, One Shot, Very Short one shot, ellie bishop - Freeform, nick torres - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthesky/pseuds/signofthesky
Summary: Ellie wakes Nick up at 4am. Baking ensues.





	Want a Piece?

It’s not even four o’clock in the morning when Nick is awoken by a series of incessant clanging noises from downstairs. He sits straight up in bed, completely prepared to literally and metaphorically tackle whatever could be making the obnoxious sound. Nick quickly notices that he is the only person in bed. It must be Ellie. They’d been up late for the past few days working on a case that never seemed to make sense. A suspect with little motive, a missing murder weapon and only a partial print left at the scene. Gibbs practically had to order the pair to return home to their shared apartment. Nick heaves a sigh and lays his head back down. Mere seconds later, another series of crashes rings out. He throws the comforter off of his legs. 

“El, what the hell are you doing?” He inquires with a loud sigh as he descends the staircase. Turning a corner, he sees Ellie. She’s bundled tightly in her bathrobe. Ingredients are sprawled across the counter top. He spots everything needed for baking a cake. 

“Sorry to wake you. Just wanted to bake a cake.” She supplies. It does little to answer any of the questions he had. 

“And why are you baking a cake at four in the morning?” He asks tiredly. 

“Celebrating the death of our sleep schedules. Want a piece?”


End file.
